Against The Odds
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Inspired from the 1982 movie FIRST BLOOD. Satoshi Tainaka had a troubled childhood because of bullying and after defending himself, he was misunderstood and feared through the years until reaching high school. At age 16, Satoshi get in to trouble when wrongfully arrested for curfew violation, and began to fight back at cops for torturing him, causing him to flee towards Mt. Bandai.
1. Flashback: Ten Years Ago

ch. 1: x

**Surviving The Odds**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**K-On!** is owned by **Kakifly** and **Kyoto Animation**

* * *

Hello and welcome to my new K-On! fic, and this time you'rein for a treat as this fic will be different from my past ones, and again, this will feature **Satoshi Tainaka**, **Ritsu**'s younger past fics featuring Satoshi were mostly romantic, having him paired with **Mio Akiyama** (**Mio x Satoshi: First Romance**) and **Tsumugi Kotobuki** (**Tsumugi x Satoshi: Private Lessons**), which clicked quite well, but then I was pondering on what to make for a new K-On! fic since two of my past K-On! fics are still ongoing, but then a new idea came to my head.

While watching cable TV, I came across the 1982 movie "**First Blood**" which starred **Sylvester Stallone**, and after watching this (I watched this movie several years back, being one of my favorite movies), it inspired me to make a fanfic adaptation and began to think of which anime to use and which character to represent.

**Satoshi** came to my head and see him as a "suitable character" to portray, and while he is known as a shy boy in the anime, he will be portrayed in a rather serious tone which will be shown in later chapters and why he will be shown as a different person from what he appeared to be in the anime. While the K-on! characters will be shown within the chapters, Satoshi will be the main focal point of this story.

This will be rated T due to the heavy drama, serious topics, and the rather graphic (but tolerable) violence shown here.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch._****_ 1: Flashback ~ Ten Years Ago  
_**

Tokyo, about ten years ago...the scene shifts to the Tainaka residence where the family of **Ritsu Tainaka** lives. While it is typically resembled that of a normal, "happy" family, it wasn't quite so, as in many of the typical family stereotypes, there are conflicts that would happen to almost anyone, and the Tainaka family is among those whose relationships would be shown to have a strained one.

One particular scene shows that **Satoshi Tainaka**, then 10 years old, was a constant victim of bullying, and while Ritsu resolves to help him, **Mr. Tainaka** wants Satoshi to deal the problem "as a man", verbally and physically threatening the boy with sanction if he doesn't deal with this problem on his own, in which Ritsu strongly disagrees, but was "shut up" by her dad as Mr. Tainaka uses his position as the "patriarch of the family" to make Satoshi do things the "man way".

"You heard me...solve this problem on your own!"

"But...I..."

"No buts! You're my only son...and I want you to grow up like a man! You should and must learn how to stand up on your own!"

"But...I...I don't want any conflicts! I'm no match for them I..."

SLAP!

"Don't you cry your way out of this one! I did not raise you to act like a girl! You're a boy! You will grow up like a man! So deal with this on your own!"

"..."

"I f you don't solve this on your own...I will teach you the hard way...got me?!"

"Y-yes...'

Being 13-years old at that time, Ristu was unable to stand up to her dad and Satoshi ended up being forced to do what his dad said. He quietly leaves the house en route to school, and Ritsu urged her mom to do something fearing that this might cause some psychological effect to her younger brother, but **Mrs. Tainaka** instead urged her to follow the patriarch as he knows what is best for Satoshi.

**-x-**

At her school, Ritsu confided to Mio her situation and Mio can understand why, and she felt that Satoshi needed help, and there she suggested that she asked Ritsu to ask her other relatives for help, or even ask Satoshi's guidance counselor for advice, in which the elder Tainaka sibling felt that this may be the only option seeing that neither her parents would help matters, and as soon as classes ended, Ritsu and Mio set off to Satoshi's school.

"...and that's how it happened..."

"Your dad got this wrong...he shouldn't have..."

"And mom is even supporting him...and when I urged her to help Satoshi, she said just to follow what dad says..."

"Why not ask your relatives for help...even ones who are older than your dad...even his godfather...that may be the only way..."

"You got a point there..."

"How about Staoshi's guidance counselor...?"

"Yeah! He might help! Let's go there after class!"

"Okay!"

**-x-**

At Satoshi's school, Satoshi is quietly inside his classroom, doing his homework early and is still shaking the effects of bullying, as he was constantly being harassed by other students, mostly the sons of an arrogant judo teachers, who encouraged them to "show who is the man", and the bullies noticed Satoshi and made him their target, and thus the bullying started six months ago, and with their judo skills, and their threats, Satoshi was unable to tell his guidance counselor his problems, even though the guidance counselor sensed his problems.

By then the bullies bullied the remaining classmates to leave, and with no witnesses, they began to harass Staoshi and demanded his money and food, in which he has nothing to offer and pleaded to them to leave him alone, but this gave them reason to bully him physically and began to use jab punches to hurt him while others serve as lookouts to signal them if a teacher is passing by.

"Hey, pipsqueak! Hand over your money and food!"

"But...I don't have any..."

"Hey, boss...he's got nothing! What now?"

"Let's teach him a lesson..."

"How about giving him something...?"

"But...please...leave me alone...!"

"Huh?"

"Sorry...we can't..."

"We'll make you obedient to us..."

As the bullies began to shove and slap him, Satoshi was starting to get over the edge, and began to shove them back, and one of them was toppled when tripped against a chair. That one was the leader, and he was quite challenged when Satoshi did that to him. As his two cronies help up their leader, the trio are about to gang up on him when the leader seemed to change his mind and offered to forgive and forget.

Satoshi appeared to take the bait as he wanted to avoid trouble and accepted, but it was just a ploy as the bully leader delivered a roundhouse kick that struck the left side of his temple and Satoshi was sent crashing against a table and the other two bullies began to stomp and kicked him, but the other two bullies who serve as lookouts urged their mates to stop as a teacher is passing by, and there the leader tells his troops to stop and he pulled Satoshi by his hair, threatening more harm if he tells anyone of this before leaving.

"Tell anyone what you did and you won't come home in one piece..."

As the bullies left, Satoshi was lying on the floor, battered and humiliated, and because of the psychological situation he is in, mainly due to the "sanctions" by his dad, he is unable to tell his teachers and guidance counselor about this and leaves the school ignoring concerned looks from other people. Some of Satoshi's classmates suspected this but are unable to tell the teachers because they too are being threatened by the bullies.

A few minutes later, Ritsu and Mio arrived and went inside Satoshi's school and found his guidance counselor and there they talked about the problem and there the guidance counselor realized why Satoshi is always quiet and avoiding kids his age, and is now considering telling the principal to summon Satroshi so that they can make moves on how to help him in his situation, but then a concerned student came and told him that he saw and overheard the bullies' plan to follow Satoshi outside school, and there Ritsu, Mio and the guidance counselor began to move and head out of the school to find him.

**-x-**

Several blocks away from school. Satoshi was walking for home, his bruises on his face and cut on his left temple are visible and he did not even bothered to wipe off the blood as he knew his dad would berate him even more for not "standing up like a REAL man" and that getting help from a guidance counselor would make him more of a coward and "gay", and this further caused him to border on the limit of his "tolerance", in which a few more situations would make him SNAP.

By then the bullies caught up with him, and with no witnesses around, they surrounded Satoshi in a 5 to 1, and prepare to attack him in a humiliating way.

"Hey, pipsqueak!"

"Let's have some fun..."

"No...please...leave me alone!"

"Sorry...no can do..."

"No witnesses...no teachers...no interruptions..."

"We'll make you feel sorry..."

"...for messing our boss a while back there..."

As Satoshi pleaded to therm to stop this, it only went on deaf ears as they began to use their judo moves on him in a 3 to 1 handicap match while the other two serve as lookouts, and the trio attacked Satosahi using judo punches and kicks, and there the leader told Satoshi that they were spying on him at his home and overheard what his dad said to him and stated that no one will help him and that Satoshi will remain a "sissy" for the rest of his life, and claiming that Mr. Tainaka will regret having a son who couldn't "grow balls" and that Ritsu would be a good cheerleader with "no panties" and made lewd comments and gestures aimed at her.

As Satoshi tries to talk back, the bullies brought out kendo sticks and began to torture him physically like he was being tortured in war-themed movies, and this humiliated the boy even more. As the two bullies held Satoshi, the leader brought out a cutter and is scaring him into thinking that he is cutting his face off, and when he said that he is going to use it to cut off Ritsu's panties, his concern for his elder sister, who is the only one who helped him through out his ordeal, caused an effect on him and the humiliation (physical and psychological), along with what his dad told and warned him about, reached in to his soul, finally made him snap and adrenaline coursed to him as he shift his legs and grabbed the other bully and threw him towards the leader, and then kicked the next bully on his groin, in which the bully knelt in pain.

Satoshi has "blacked out" as anger and adrenaline overtook his senses and thinks nothing but fight back, as he gouge his attacker by his eyes, ripping them out and his face was filled with blood and the other bullies and their leader were taken aback at what they saw, as the now-blinded bully screamed in pain and begged for help. By then Satoshi grabbed the kendo stick and breaks in in tow, and there the next bully went for him and attempts to use his judo skills on him but Satoshi evaded them, and as the bully dies a roundhouse kick, Satoshi stabbed the broken kendo stick in his attacker's leg, puncturing him and he is disabled, and he fell down and screaming in pain.

"AAAAIIIEEEE!"

The bully leader is now starting to get the jitters at seeing his two posse being taken down in a rather violent fashion, and struggles to keep his composure as he tries to charm his way to lower his target's guard, and then thought of using Ritsu in his tactics to distract him and he uses the chance to do so which seemed to have work.

"Look! It's your elder sister...Ritsu!"

As Satoshi turned around, taking the bait, he is distracted to see that Ritsu isn't actually around, and the lead bully took the chance and used a roundhouse kick to hit his head, and then does a lot of judo kicks to disable him, and as Satoshi staggered down, the lead bully tackles him and uses knee strikes, but then Satoshi hugged and lifted him before slamming him down, hitting his head on the pavement. As the lead bully moaned in pain, Satoshi grabbed his right arm and slammed it against his leg with much force that it broke, and in a horrifying fashion, the bully's broken bone punctured out of his skin, exposing it and bleeds.

"AAAAIIIIEEEE!"

As the two bullies watched in horror, Satoshi grabbed the lead bully's other arm and slammed it against his leg, also breaking and bleeding it, and the lead bully is fully disabled, and is now setting his sights on the two lookouts, who are cowering in fear, and began to pleads for their lives as they didn't want to end up like their three friends.

"N-no...please don't!"

"We won't do it again!"

"We'll tell the teachers what they did to you!"

"Yeah...we'll leave you alone...I swear!"

"Just don't hurt us!"

"We'll transfer schools if that'll put you at ease!"

"Just get away from us!"

"Please!"

However, the "carnage" stopped when a police officer, who just arrived and saw what Satoshi did to the three bullies, arrived and fired taser shots at the boy, disabling and knocking him out before locking him in handcuffs and there he asked the other two boys what happened, and fearing that they might get the "dressing down" if they tell them the truth, the two boys lied and gave their statements making it appeared that Satoshi attacked them for no reason and belied that the five boys were forced to defend themselves, in which the officer took the boys' words and called for an ambulance while taking the Satoshi to the police station.

As Ritsu, Mio and the guidance counselor arrived they saw only the three injured boys being loaded to the ambulance while Satoshi is not around, and when the guidance counselor asked if they saw Satoshi after showing him the boy's picture, one of the medics stated that a policeman took someone to the police station and there the trio realized what they feared: Satoshi snapped, and the trio asked where Satoshi is taken and head off to the police station in order to see how they can help the beleaguered boy.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and I do hope you weren't taken aback at how Satoshi is portrayed here, but it is justifiable considering the situation he went through. Because bullying (physically, psychologically and via cyber space) is a serious topic in real life, I thought this would be a good way to present this as a start-up topic as to how Satoshi would be portrayed as a misunderstood character and how this would affect him when he reaches high school, and that's where the main point comes in.

For now the story will be a bit slow as details of Satoshi's childhood will be presented here before the main one comes in the upcoming chapters.

Feel free to submit your reviews and let me know what you think of how I presented Satoshi in a different way.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Satoshi's "innocence" is further strained as he struggles to move on after being named a suspect instead of being a victim, and is misunderstood within his hometown, which Ritsu struggles to help him as he slowly makes his way from the rest of his elementary days to high school.


	2. The Present Time

**Surviving The Odds**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**K-On!** is owned by **Kakifly** and **Kyoto Animation**

* * *

Okay, while this fic garnered only few reviews, I decided to try out chapter 2, and here you get to see Satoshi struggling with growing up after the "incident" from last chapter, and here you get to see Satoshi's transition from elementary to high school student, and that's where the REAL story sets in.

This will be rated T due to the heavy drama, serious topics, and the rather graphic (but tolerable) violence shown here.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch._****_ 2: Genjiten  
_**

Tokyo, the present time...the scene shifts to the Tainaka residence where the family of Ritsu Tainaka lives. While it is typically resembled that of a normal, "happy" family, it wasn't quite so, as in many of the typical family stereotypes, there are conflicts that would happen to almost anyone, and the Tainaka family is among those whose relationships would be shown to have a strained one.

The door opened and out came Satoshi Tainaka, who is now 16 years old, who is now set to attend his first day in senior high school, with his elder sister Ritsu giving him encouragement before sending him off. As Satoshi nodded, he left and Ritsu noted that he is as quiet as before, and she can understand why he is like that as she knew what he has been through and there is no denying it.

As Satoshi walked the streets, he can sense that the neighbors are giving him the "silent treatment" by secretly eyeing him, and he didn't seem to mind it even though he knows that he was misunderstood after the events that happened six years ago, and because of that, Satoshi was branded as a "dangerous delinquent" and most of the neighbors wanted to avoid him as much as possible, while others are talking behind his back.

"That's him?"

"Yes...Satoshi Tainaka..."

"I can't believe he'd turn out to be such a violent boy..."

"I bet his parents are violent as well..."

"No...only him is violent...maybe his parents spoiled him too much..."

"Even his parents scolded him...he's still a bad boy..."

"We'd better avoid him..."

"Right..."

Satoshi didn't mind the rumors spreading as he heads off to school ignoring the prying eyes of other people around him, and yet the memory of what happened six years ago is still fresh in his mind and that was the reason why he became a quiet boy, whose innocence was lost because he snapped after enduring enough torture at the hands of the bullies but also endured the taunts and treatment of the bullies' families and the police themselves.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_**Six years ago...**_

As Satoshi tries to talk back, the bullies brought out kendo sticks and began to torture him physically like he was being tortured in war-themed movies, and this humiliated the boy even more. As the two bullies held Satoshi, the leader brought out a cutter and is scaring him into thinking that he is cutting his face off, and when he said that he is going to use it to cut off Ritsu's panties, his concern for his elder sister, who is the only one who helped him through out his ordeal, caused an effect on him and the humiliation (physical and psychological), along with what his dad told and warned him about, reached in to his soul, finally made him snap and adrenaline coursed to him as he shift his legs and grabbed the other bully and threw him towards the leader, and then kicked the next bully on his groin, in which the bully knelt in pain.

Satoshi has "blacked out" as anger and adrenaline overtook his senses and thinks nothing but fight back, as he gouge his attacker by his eyes, ripping them out and his face was filled with blood and the other bullies and their leader were taken aback at what they saw, as the now-blinded bully screamed in pain and begged for help. By then Satoshi grabbed the kendo stick and breaks in in tow, and there the next bully went for him and attempts to use his judo skills on him but Satoshi evaded them, and as the bully dies a roundhouse kick, Satoshi stabbed the broken kendo stick in his attacker's leg, puncturing him and he is disabled, and he fell down and screaming in pain.

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

The bully leader is now starting to get the jitters at seeing his two posse being taken down in a rather violent fashion, and struggles to keep his composure as he tries to charm his way to lower his target's guard, and then thought of using Ritsu in his tactics to distract him and he uses the chance to do so which seemed to have work.

"Ahh...sorry...I didn't mean to...I'll leave...I...look! It's your onee-chan!"

As Satoshi turned around, taking the bait, he is distracted to see that Ritsu isn't actually around, and the lead bully took the chance and used a roundhouse kick to hit his head, and then does a lot of judo kicks to disable him, and as Satoshi staggered down, the lead bully tackles him and uses knee strikes, but then Satoshi hugged and lifted him before slamming him down, hitting his head on the pavement. As the lead bully moaned in pain, Satoshi grabbed his right arm and slammed it against his leg with much force that it broke, and in a horrifying fashion, the bully's broken bone punctured out of his skin, exposing it and bleeds.

"AAAIIEEE!"

As the two other bullies watched in horror, Satoshi grabbed the lead bully's other arm and slammed it against his leg, also breaking and bleeding it, and the lead bully is fully disabled, and is now setting his sights on the two lookouts, who are cowering in fear, and began to pleads for their lives as they didn't want to end up like their three friends.

"Ahh...wait!"

"We're just lookouts!"

"Don't hurt us!"

"We didn't hurt you!"

"We'll leave...just don't hurt us!"

"Have mercy!"

"We won't do it again!"

"We promise!"

However, the "carnage" stopped when a police officer, who just arrived and saw what Satoshi did to the three bullies, arrived and fired taser shots at the boy, disabling and knocking him out before locking him in handcuffs and there he asked the other two boys what happened, and fearing that they might get the "dressing down" if they tell the the truth, the two boys lied and gave their statements making it appeared that Satoshi attacked them for no reason and belied that the five boys were forced to defend themselves, in which the officer took the boys' words and called for an ambulance while taking the Satoshi to the police station.

At the police station, it is revealed that most of the officers are parents of the bullies, and the two uharmed bullies, fearful of being reprimanded if they told the truth, lied and made it appeared that Satoshi started the attack and the officers believed them, and used water from a hose to wake up Satoshi, and began to use means to make Satoshi admit that he intentionally attacked the bullies which he denied.

"Admit it!"

"But..."

"They said you attacked them no no reason!"

"But I didn't..."

"I saw what you did! You broke that boy's arms! How can you say you didn't?!"

"But..."

"Admit it!"

"No, I did not!"

After getting tired of repeated answers from Satoshi, and still believing the lies of the two unharmed bullies, the officers used subtle, inhumane means to "crack" him, and because of the trauma he got, he "snapped again" and kicked one of the officers and took a knife that was on the table and began to assault the officers, thus giving weight to the unharmed bullies' claim about Satoshi's supposed actions.

However, other officers are there and managed to tackle and subdue Satoshi, and there the arrogant cops began to mistreat Satoshi and slapped him about, further aggravating the already-traumatized boy, who is screaming and crying, and by then, Ritsu, Mio and the guidance counselor arrived and heard his cries and saw what the officers did to the boy and tried to help him but were held back by the other officers, insisting that Satoshi is "dangerous at the moment", justifying their actions. The guidance counselor argued but the officer wouldn't relent.

"Standard procedures...we deal with him..."

"But he's only a child..."

"Saw what he did to the other boys...he's armed and dangerous..."

"But..."

"Please stay out of this..."

"But..."

"If you insists on it...we'll charge you for obstruction..."

"..."

By then, a police chief happened to pass by after getting news about the incident and there he saw what is going on and had the officers stand down as Ritsu went to calm a now nervous wrecked Satoshi down, and soon an investigation is underway, and as the weeks went by, word spread about the incident, which neeighbors are now becoming suspicious about Satoshi, and with the unharmed bullies claims, as well as the injured bullies lies (since they are afraid to admit it), and even some testimonies from Satoshi's schoolmates, the investigation was ruled that Satoshi caused the harm of the bullies and the Tainaka family were to pay for the injuries that the bullies got, despite Ritsu's protests, the case was eventually settled, and the Tainaka patriarch wouldn't admit that he was at fault for Satoshi's eventual actions, but then the guidance counselor, as well as an official from social welfare department, berated Mr. Tainaka for how he "advised" Satoshi in dealing with the matter that resulted in to the incident.

Since then, the incident had a long-lasting effect on Satoshi, as it traumatized him to an extent, becoming withdrawn, prone to anger, and isolating himself. Ritsu and Satoshi's uncle and aunt, whom they are close to the Tainaka kids, decided to take him in and live in another town for the time being while giving him counseling to help overcome his trauma, in which the two adults berated Mr. Tainaka after learning of how the incident started.

Satoshi living with his uncle and aunt lasted for about three years, and while living with his relatives helped him recover, he still suffered some post-stress disorder yet he made efforts to hide them so as not to trouble his relatives. By the time he was 13 years old, he settled back to Tokyo and is living with Ritsu and his family, though his relationship with his parents were quite strained as he still harbored some grudge against his dad for the "advice" on dealing with bullies that led to his current situation.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Satoshi continued to head for school, and ignored the eyes of other people who are somewhat wary of him after hearing the reports from police of his supposed "assault" on the bullies, though he couldn't care less and continued on with his route. Meanwhile Mr. Tainaka struggles to befriend most of his neighbors who are startng to avoid the Tainaka family after hearing the policce reports about Satoshi's supposed actions since six years ago, and though the neighbors seemed to have become friends with the Tainaka patriarch again, they are still wary of Satoshi and tended to avoid him if they ever saw him within the house.

As the weeks followed, Satoshi managed to adjust to his current life and so far has no problems at his new school, yet he is unaware that most of his fellow students are aware of what he did six years ago and seemed to ignore him though they are forced to talk to him if necessary, though generally wanted to disassociate with Satoshi due to having heard of the police reports about what happened six years ago.

Despite this, Some students managed to befriend Satoshi though he usually stayed a loner yet he is able to stay out of trouble and so far no bully has ever made contact with the 16-year old boy.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and I do hope you weren't taken aback at how Satoshi is portrayed here, but it is justifiable considering the situation he went through. Because bullying (physically, psychologically and via cyber space) is a serious topic in real life, I thought this would be a good way to present this as a start-up topic as to how Satoshi would be portrayed as a misunderstood character and how this would affect him when he reaches high school, and that's where the main point comes in.

In this chapter it details of some of Satoshi's remaining childhood and now he is in high school, where the upcoming chapters will soon show the main focus of this fic which Satoshi gets in to unintentional trouble not caused by him.

Feel free to submit your reviews and let me know what you think of how I presented Satoshi in a different way.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Satoshi's "innocence" is once again strained as he gets in the "face of the law" after a wrongful arrest while on vacation at the vicinity of Mt. Bandai. That's where the story begins in which Satoshi is going to struggle against the odds that struck him.


End file.
